


I Found Peace In Your Violence

by stxnbrough



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxnbrough/pseuds/stxnbrough
Summary: Stanley Uris never assumed that he’d be wherever he was at this point in time. A 16-year-old which stood recognized around the entire world for being in a film that he found completely terrible.Bill Denbrough never presumed he’d find the desired love of his life during an accidental phone call.Although this Universe had different orders.And the Universe orders what it wants.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! so this is my first work on here and it's going to be terrible! anyways thank you for taking your time to read this! ily

“Hello is this Amy White? This is Stan Uris. We met last night at Mike Hanlon’s party,” the gingerly curly haired youth assumed within the speakers on his phone exhausting a substantial smirk across his face

“Who? My names Bill, Bill Denbrough. I assume she gave you a bogus number darling.” he chuckled to himself through the phone, not understanding today's youth. Though, he himself had only barely been the age of 16 for the utmost of 2 weeks.

“Well shit. I’m sorry... I’ve seemed to forget your name already,” Stan chuckled nervously through his phone and ran his hands through his rough bundle of curls. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

“You said your name was Stan Uris, correct? Where do I know that name from?” He seemed to ask the last question rhetorically, not really wanting an answer.

“Oh, um well I was-” The boy began.

“That was a rhetorical question you weren’t supposed to answer.” Bill cut Stan off.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Stan blushed through the phone.

“Don’t be sorry,” Bill assured, biting his lip. 

Stan nodded as if Bill could see him. “Sure,” he mumbled.

“Hey! Bill dipshit we gotta go. Are you on the phone? Bill c’mon!” A female's voice rang through Stan’s ear briefly.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Where you busy? I’ll let you get back to your girlfriend.” Stan rushed, getting nervous.

“Girlfriend? Haha, that’s funny. She’s my best friend. Yours truly is gay, Mr. Uris. That there was Beverly Marsh. The one and the only redhead that lives in my town. Anyways I should apparently go,” Bill thought about it for a second. “I’m adding your number into my contacts, Stanley. Would that be okay?” 

“Of course,” Stan, “The Man,” Uris said despite thought. 

“Bye, Stan.” Bill smiled and mangled the end button. 

“Bye,” Stan answered as the ringing of his phone ran through his eardrums.

Stans' heart beat faster. “Holy fuck.”


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to both Stan and Bills life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so basically this book will loosely be associated with the album White Blood Cells by The White Stripes! I have gotten into that band and album so yeah:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. it took me a few days to get it how I wanted it.  
> thank you!  
> Also, this was written in a sort of like storyteller type way? if that makes any sense. I kinda like inserted some things that were like "If you're wondering who blah blah blah is-" so yeah it's like the narrator is telling a story of the past! i also put them in italics so it should be easier.  
> comment theories and opinions and such! I'll take any criticism.  
> Enjoy this! ily all.

_Silence_ by Marshmellow and Khalid rang through the speakers at the home of Bill Denbrough. His friends, Ben Hanscom, a pudgy 15-year-old who was a total book and history nerd, Beverly Marsh, a firecracker with scarlet hair that draped down her shoulders. And Eddie Kaspbrak, the asthmatic that is a victim of the placebo effect.

As their bodies got soaked in sweat, they danced and danced around. Besides Eddie, of course. He hadn’t wanted to get an asthma attack or break his arm (again) from falling and using his arm to catch himself.

“Beverly! Hey, turn this song up!” Bill “Big Bill” Denbrough shouted opposite the basement.

“William this song is up plenty! I’m not turning it up anymore.” Beverly shouted in return.

Bill scuffed to himself and marched across the basement to the circular podium that the speaker that connected to Bill’s phone and he dialed it up by 10, the vocals just starting to kick in. He swayed to the music, connecting hands with Beverly, who shot him a disapproving glance. 

Ben looked at them for a few moments, frowning. He used his hands to leverage himself up and walked over to the pair dancing. “M’lady, would yee care to dance?” He asked nervously, putting his palm in front of Beverly, who smiled and gladly took his hand.

“Of course I would.” her mouth curved upwards as they twirled around while the next song _We’re Gonna Be Friends by The White Stripes_ began to play.

While Bill and his band of Losers danced and sang without a care, Stanley Uris was getting ready for a press conference.

“Janice, thank you for taming these curls,” he said, motioning to the mess on top of his head.

“Of course, Darling. Anything for you.” Janice, aka Stan’s stylist as of 2 years now said. Her voice rang out in a soft French accent. “I have a few outfits of choice for you, Stan. There in the closet, over there,” she motioned to the cabinet in the corner of the room Stans face curled up in a warm smile. 

He hopped off the chair and walked with a bounce towards the closet. He opened the wooden box and there was an assortment of clothing.

“I’ll leave, so you can change.” Janice began towards the door.

“It’s okay, you can stay. I don’t mind.” He said nonchalantly.

She nodded nervously and played on her phone, taking a picture of Stan in every outfit, posting some on her _Instagram_ story.

Stan’s phone began to ring, he held a silent prayer that it was the boy he had the phone call with. He picked up the iPhone and frowned when he saw the contact name. _Dieter._  He pressed the answer button anyways.

“Stanny! What are you doing in there? We have to get on the bus in 10 minutes. Hurry your shit.” His soft, caring voice said.

“Dee! I’m almost ready. I’ll be out in 5! Okay, bye.” he rushed and hung up. After setting the phone down, he decided on a white button-down covered with hearts tucked hard into his black skinny jeans with Vans that are a simple black. “Thank you, darling. It was great having a fashion show with you. I’ll be back later, okay?” Stan said with a dimply smile, hugging his stylist and walked out after she said that that it was okay.

A tall, skinny, dark-haired boy with clear braces stood outside of Stan’s hotel room. “Stan, we have to go!” he pulled on Stans' arm and basically dragged him down the hall.

_Dieter, aka Dee, is Stans "on screen" lover, as well as his co-star._

“Dee! Slow the fuck down you’re not going to die if we’re 2 minuted late.” Stan said in annoyance.

“Well it is not going to be my fault if we get yelled at.” he frowned and stopped where he was. 

Stan interlaced there fingers and walked down the hotel hallway.

Once the pair made it to the lobby, their parents rushed to get them on the bus, the other cast members included Richie Tozier, a trashmouth who is a seemingly good actor; Mike Hanlon, a boy of color with a smooth and enticing voice, and finally Max Mayfield. She was a redhead with a fierce temper and shot back at anyone who tried to hurt her or her friends.

You probably would never put these 5 together, more or less assume they were actors.

Dieter and Stan were complete opposites but came attracted to each other after the first kiss they shared. Movie related, of course. Dieter was a tall, skinny black haired and brown kissed eye boy with tan skin. He dressed sort of a skater, his favorite sweatshirt being a canary yellow.

The 5 went through 10 45-minute interviews that day, each more exhausting and boring than the next. Playing games, talking about filming, and nonsense could really tire someone out.

_At the end of the day, both boys wanted to call each other; not in a romantic way, at least not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all enjoyed this.  
> also, Dieter is based on my irl friend, with the same name and same description, and also happens to be about 3 years older than me. Is that creepy? I obviously got his permission to base a character off of him so i mean its a little less crazy lol.  
> anyways, I hope this was a good chapter!  
> comment theories and opinions and such! I'll take any criticism.


End file.
